A Godfather's Duty
by Chewiii
Summary: It's the night of Lily and James' death and Sirius is suspected of telling Voldemort where they were. He as good as murdered them in the ministry's eyes. Will he ever convince them otherwise and do his duty as a Godfather?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story of mine. I am not giving anything away but I am not sticking to the original story line, although it may look it... Look out for chapter 2!

One dark Halloween, in a secluded street in Godric's Hollow, James, Lily and little baby, Harry were all in the brightly lit house on the end. Of course, nobody could see the house, it was invisible to everyone but 4 -Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Bathilda Bagshot and Peter Pettigrew. The Potter family's only contacts-they were hiding. They were hiding from the most evil and powerful wizard ever know to the world of wizards.

"Awww," Lily was dazed by the cuteness of her son on his mini broomstick.

"You're supposed to be calming him down, Lily! He'll be going to bed soon!"

Lily smiled and chased her son. "Come here, Harry! Oh! There goes Petunia's vase!"

Lily caught Harry and went to take him up to bed. His room was at the back of the house, and unpacked boxes still littered the floor.

"Goodnight, dear," Lily kissed Harry on the forehead.

"LILY!" James called up the stairs. "IT'S...IT'S...VOLDEMORT! HE'S FOUND US! LILY!"

Lily froze. What could she do to protect her little boy? She ran to Harry, picking him up. He thought it was a game. His eyes sparkled gleefully as he laughed. The door banged open.

"WHERE IS THE BOY!" cackled a voice.

"LILY, RUN! TAKE HIM! I'LL HOLD HIM BACK!" James roared. Lily could hear the fear in his voice. She wasn't leaving without him!

"Move away, foolish man. You need not die. I want the boy!" The cackling voice called to James.

"LILY, RUN! GO!"

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR I SHALL KILL YOU!"

I am a marauder, Thought James; I will die for my boy and my wife.

However, Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't function properly under pressure or stress. Harry! Harry was in her arms. She had to protect him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily froze yet again. Her Husband, he son's father, was gone.

The wizard stormed up the stairs in such a rage, blasting the door out of his way.

Lily spun trying to apparate. It wouldn't work-she couldn't do it. He tried again, stumbling to the ground in tears.

"No, take me. Not my son!"

"I want the boy dead!" he hissed.

"Kill me, not Harry!" she begged.

"MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING LOW! GIVE ME THE BOY!"

"Noooo," Cried Lily. "Noooo!"

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort flicked his wand shortly leaving Lily to slump into a lying position, Harry beginning to crawl away.

"Now... Just me and you, young boy. You cannot live, oh no! 1...2...3 AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The next series of events happened so quickly. The room exploded and cold air poured in. Smoke filled the room thickly. By the time it had cleared Voldemort had vanished.

Baby Harry was sitting there wailing for some time before Sirius, his loving Godfather scooped him up carefully. Tears were rolling down Sirius' face. He had just lost his best friend, his brother-the man who had looked at him and saw Sirius as an individual, not to be judged on his Slytherin family.

"Come on, Harry." He whispered. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"Is there anybody here?" shouted a voice.

The ministry had arrived.

They ran up the stairs and saw Sirius holding Harry.

They stared gobsmacked for several moments until-

"Sirius Black-we are charging you with the murder of James and Lily Potter. We understand you were secret keeper for the family?"

"No! No, we swapped. Peter and I-we swapped. Peter has done this to them, the...the..." Sirius broke down, staring at Harry.

"I wouldn't do that to Harry! James was my best friend. I wouldn't do that! Neither Peter! There must be a mistake!"

Bartemius Crouch looked at Sirius. "I can't take the risk, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius sat quietly in his cold Azkaban cell. Bartemius Crouch hadn't given him even a trial. Sirius was innocent. He didn't deserve to be here, in prison. It was unbelievably boring. However, it was only a matter of days before a new inmate joined him.

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTH!" The new prisoner screamed, "I'M WARNING YOU! I CAN CURSE WITHOUT A WAND, YOU KNOW!" It was a her, and her voice was high pitched and strangely familiar.

Sirius leaned back against the rough wall. Everyone said that. But the truth was, no-one could curse without a wand. Sirius knew that. The empty cell next to his own creaked open, the hinges were stiff.

"GET OFF! JUST WAIT UNTIL MY MASTER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Sirius assumed the prisoner was talking about Voldemort. Voldemort never came back for his death eaters.

The door clanged shut. "DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!"

Sirius grinned, "Voldemort won't come back for you, he won't even miss you."

"How _dare_ you speak His name!" The prisoner growled.

"Voldemort."

"I was his most faithful servant, I warn you now. Shut up before I curse you!"

"Voldemort."

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort! Or would he prefer Tommy?"

"I'm not listening anymore. I'll have you know, I am a highly respected Black, The Dark Lord will come for me, and when he does..."

"He's dead."

"No he isn't!"

"He is so! My Godson killed him!"

"Sirius?"

"What? How do you know my-,"

"I'm Bellatrix, you idiot!"

"Oh."

The pair sat in complete silence for near an hour. Sirius was remembering how kind Bellatrix had once been to him. She used to hug him when he was sad, love him when he was alone, comfort him and tuck him up at night. Bellatrix was remembering how much she had loved him at one time. She was thinking about how arrogant he had become.

"So...You're a death eater?" Sirius teased.

"Yes."

"Voldemort's right hand man! Well, women! Do you _love_ him!"

"Shut up! And no, I am married."

"You! Pfft..."

The silence began again, this time Sirius was remembering the day Bellatrix left.

_"Honey," _She had told him, _"I will _always_ love you, Sirius. I have to go. I have to protect you."_

_"I don't need protecting!" _ A young Sirius had objected.

_"I don't expect you to understand right now, but one day-one day I will tell you."_

Sirius thought about that now, she had never told him. He didn't want to know either.

A small sniff came from the next cell, Bellatrix was crying.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Bella."

"MY NAME IS NOT BELLA! AND SHUT UP!"

Sirius sighed, "Okay."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Sirius, mate. You have an old friend right in the next cell, man... You're lucky. I wish I had som'one. Why don't you two just make friends and plan a way out or somthin'" Inmate Flinch said, from the other side of Sirius.

"She's my cousin and I can get out on my own."

"YOU ARE NOT MY COUSIN!" Bellatrix cried.

"I'm confused," Flinch spoke.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter. Sorry, I took so long to add it. Please leave constructive critisism :)**

"_Bellatrix..."_ Sirius laughed mockingly.

"WHAT!"

Sirius fells silent. He knew that his cousin was losing her sanity and deep down he did wish that he could help her, "Are you ok?"

"NO! I'M IN BLOODY AZKABAN, AREN'T I?"

"Oh."

The dementors were approaching. The coldness of the cell became 10 times worse, the drip, drip, drip, of the water steadied and froze. Sirius stiffened, concentrating. His body shook as he transformed into a shaggy dog. This was how he retained his sanity and good memories. The dementors figured that there was still a living soul in the cell with less than human intelligence, and assuming that it was an insane prisoner, they continued on their way.

Bellatrix screamed. Bellatrix had never had many good memories, and that is what pained her. She was losing not only her happy childhood memories, but those of pride, trust and security. When a prisoner had no more happy memories to lose, the dementors started feeding from their sanity.

Sirius thought of Harry; Harry would be ten now. What would he look like now? When he was a baby, his eyes were peridot green, and his hair jet black.

"Sirius Black." Came a voice.

Sirius transformed very quickly; a skill in which he had practised frequently, "Mr. Fudge, Sir."

Cornelius Fudge often came by to speak to Sirius upon hearing that the man was not being affected by the dementors, "How are you feeling, Black?"

"As good as an innocent man in Azkaban can possibly feel, Sir."

"You are _not_ innocent, Sirius."

"Prove it. I want a trial, Mr Fudge."

"That I cannot give a guilty man, Sirius."

"I am not guilty."

"You killed _Peter Pettigrew_, for _Merlin's_ sake, Sirius!"

"Didn't."

"Who did, then, Sirius, who did?"

"No-one. Peter Pettigrew is still alive."

"Prove it," Fudge quoted Sirius.

"Give me your wand and I will."

"NO! You'd kill me!"

"I'll make the unbreakable vow with you. Here, take my arm."

Cornelius Fudge hesitated before taking the prisoners arm and chanting the curse.

"Now, give me your wand," Sirius continued.

Fudge carefully handed the wand to Sirius.

"ACCIO PETER PETTIGREW!" He yelled, handing the wand back to Fudge, "Watch

"He is dead, Sirius. You can't find him because he is dead. Also, you cannot call on humans. I think what you are feeling, Sirius, is remorse and regret. You need to balance you emotion with truth and serve your-" The minister cut off, as a very large rat smacked him across the head.

"Grab it!" Sirius bellowed, jumping up and down with excitement.

The minister caught it.

"That is Peter Pettigrew. He is an animagus. You can summon animagi."

The minister was bewildered, "So what I have here, is what killed Lily and James Potter?" He cast a spell upon Peter which returned him to a human and bound him tightly.

"He'll use his _mind_ to get free minister. I think you should stun him," Sirius gazed at the man.

"Very well," the minister stunned Pettigrew, "Did this man here kill the Potters, Sirius?"

"No, not quite. My theory is that Peter became scared of Voldemort-" The minister flinched. "I think that is why he joined the Dark Side. I was originally secret keeper, but we changed. We thought it would be obvious if it was me. After Peter told Voldemort, Voldemort went for the Potters. He found them and then killed them. I went after Peter. I tried to kill him after hearing of their deaths in the newspaper. I had my wand on the tip of his nose. He drew his own wand, shot 'avada kedavra maxima' behind me and turned into a pesky little rat, and went to hide in the _sewers_ where he belongs."

A loud cackle came from the next cell, "Did ickle _Peteykins_ get found out!"

"Who is that?" The minister asked Sirius.

"Bellatrix, my cousin."

"Sirius Black, you may _not_ have a trial. You may walk free of Azkaban _without_ a trial."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for the large length of time in which I left this story in suspense. I do not own the world of Harry Potter and unfortunately, never will.**

It had been so long since Sirius had breathed in the cold air of the outside world. Azkaban was dark, damp, dreary and utterly spine-chilling. His first step he took from the prison was one of great disbelief. The freshness of the breaths he took caught in his throat and choked him, whilst the unfamiliar light left his eyes bewildered. Sirius knew of only one place he could go; to the house in which he occupied as a small child, before Hogwarts rescued him from such a place.  
The Black family, especially those of Grimmauld Place, often showed a great distaste in Sirius' nature. He was not at all evil and so all that he had been taught about Voldemort was dangerous.  
The visit from the Minister of Magic took place a few days previous to Sirius's release. He had not divulged the information that he was an animagus, but after 9 years of careful planning, Sirius had escaped. And rightfully so, he was, as he claimed to be, an innocent man.  
Grimmauld Place was just as Sirius remembered; cold, dull and a place of pure evil and hatred. The halls were strung with silk wall portraits and the carpet was an uninviting brown. Sirius walked through to the kitchen which had a rather noticeable smell of mould. Nobody had lived here for years. After his dear Brother died, the house was left to Sirius, who had of course not lived there for at least 9 years. The kitchen table had a game of Wizard Chess, still open. James and Sirius had been playing this game before James died…the very day he was killed. Sirius had not the heart to pack it away and so ate around it.  
Shortly into the evening, a message was delivered by a portrait connected to Dumbledore's office. The wise little man in the picture caught Sirius's attention before speaking; "Sirius, I have a very important message from Albus Dumbledore. He requested I tell you that he requires yourself at his office tomorrow morning, sharp." Sirius did not know what could possibly be so urgent. He thanked his the man in the portrait and slowly climbed the stairs to the attic. He would sleep here tonight. His room bore too many memories; the walls covered in pictures of James, Remus, and of course, Peter Pettigrew. He fell asleep listening to the drip drip of the water falling through a small hole in the roof, his mind spinning with the thoughts of poor Harry…where was he now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter…**

The next morning brought sunshine and a feeling of content to Sirius, this day would be a good one, he could feel it. He dressed as quickly as he could, and missed out his breakfast as an attempt to avoid the chess set still lay on the table. With a quick glance around his home, he did a spin and no sooner than you could say 'Merlin', stood just beyond the grounds of Hogwarts. From here, he walked up the gates and requested entry on the terms of seeing the headmaster. Sirius had briefly forgotten of his previous charges, and was quickly reminded of this when the wizard at the gate gave him a look with a flash of fear.  
The walk to the Headmaster's office was one of excitement, dread, curiosity, all in one. The feeling of dread soon disappeared however, when Sirius was greeted with a beaming Dumbledore. He gestured for Sirius to take a seat opposite at his desk.  
"I would firstly like to apologise Sirius, for doubting you all these years. I knew deep down that surely the Sirius I knew could not at all have acted out such a cruel deed. Peter on the other hand, well…I truly believed he had a future of no positivity. Nevertheless, I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."  
"Oh Albus, don't mention it. It is easy to lose one's gut instinct through an act of evil," Sirius reassured him.  
"On another note, Harry. Harry is now 11 years old, and I am sure that he would love to meet you; what is left of his true family."  
"Well, does he have a loving family at his home sir?"  
"I am afraid not Sirius, although being his Godfather, the duty lies with you to decide his future," Dumbledore hesitated, "What is best for the boy, is what must be considered."  
"Sir, I would be more than happy to take Harry into my own care. It is, after all, my duty."  
"Yes, I do agree that may be best for both of you, I will have it arranged and as of the Christmas break, Harry's home will be with you."  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Dumbledore ordered.  
It was Harry.  
"Sir?" He asked timidly, his eyes diverted to the stranger sitting before him.  
"Good morning Harry, sleep well?"  
"Y-yes Sir."  
"Harry, take a seat."  
Harry sat on the remaining chair next to Sirius, his Godfather.  
"Harry, this is Sirius Black."  
Sirius was surprised that Harry did not flinch or make any attempt to leave. In fact, Harry showed no emotion at all. Did he even know who he was?  
"I should apologise my boy, because this is not something I wished you to discover in such a way. Sirius, would you care to explain the past 9 years to Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently. For once, the wise old man could not deliver the news.  
Sirius sighed, "You have met me before Harry, when you were very small. I was your father's best friend. However, something dreadful happened and I am sure that you are aware of what I am referring to; I lost my best friend to an evil power. I could not accept his death, nor your Mother's. We were extremely close. Despite this, I was charged with the murder of your parents. I have spent the past 9 years in Azkaban, and finally, I have been set free, because I have proven my innocence. I did not at all hurt your parents. Like I said, we were very close."  
Harry was silent, taking all of this in carefully.  
"I am your Godfather Harry and-,"  
Dumbledore interrupted Sirius, "…and if you would like to, your new home could be with Sirius here."  
"You-you mean…l-leave the Dursleys? Forever?!" Harry murmured.  
"It's okay… Albus, I knew it was probably not what Harry would want…it's okay Harry, you don't have to, it doesn't matter-," Sirius frowned.  
Dumbledore held his hand up to silence Sirius and wait for Harry's decision.  
"Oh, I would love to! I can finally leave the Dursleys!" Harry smiled, he could not believe his luck. "Does Sirius really want me?!"  
"Why yes, Harry, it is, after all, a Godfather's duty," Sirius grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**And another…**

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, the Minister was pacing about in his office. He was in the company of Lucius Malfoy, a man of great knowledge and advice.  
"Sir, you cannot keep Sirius in the wizarding world! He has been accused of too heavy a crime, and how could you ever be completely sure of his innocence? He is a _threat_. He is an _outcast_ and he will not be accepted into society once more! I advise he is banished to the muggle world. I would say either that, or the fate of the Dementors. That way, the wizarding world can sleep safe in their beds at night," Lucius angrily told the Minister.  
"I cannot bear to be the murderer of an innocent man, should his innocence be true!" The Minister argued.  
"Ah, but Minister, even you are not certain and how can we take such a risk?! The ministry could go under!" Lucius was persistent that Sirius should be banished or worse, killed.  
The Minister looked up, regret in his eyes. "Lucius, I fear you may be right. But how can we go about this in a subtle and…gentle fashion?"  
"Leave it to me…" Lucius grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please leave comments on what you think, it is greatly appreciated :)**

***  
Christmas break came quickly, and Harry was excited for his anticipated arrival at Grimmauld Place. The Dursleys had been informed of Harry's future, and had, as expected, reacted in a rather uninterested way. The train to King's Cross Station was a long journey, and seemed all the longer with the knowledge that Sirius was at the other end waiting for him, ready to take him to his new home. Hermione and Ron had both been invited for Dinner the following day, as had Ginny, Fred and George. Harry couldn't wait to start his new life with Sirius in the wizarding world. He could be just like his parents now…no more Dursleys!  
The train slowed, and Harry had now changed into his muggle clothes, ready to make the journey through London to Grimmauld Place. He leaned out of the window, searching for his Godfather. He spotted him standing on the platform, his own eyes obviously searching for Harry too.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, attempting to attract his attention. He was successful, but had in the process, attracted the attention of many people around him, most of which became fearful of the 'mass-murderer'.  
Grimmauld Place was just as Sirius had described it; dark, dull and rather like the hiding place of death eaters. But it was home, and Harry liked it. It didn't take him very long to settle in and sort out all of his belongings due to the fact that he did not have very many of them. Sirius was very quiet at first, unsure of what to say, although at dinner, he was full of conversation.  
"So Harry, how is school? You know your Father and I were the best of friends…always up to mischief! Yes, in our schooldays we were quite a pair. And Remus of course, I am sure you will meet him at some point in the future…" Sirius tailed off, as he noticed a figure standing behind him. Harry was uneasy. This person had quietly let themselves into their house, and was now threateningly standing over them.  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried.  
"Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius exclaimed. "What in the Merlin do you think you're doing?!"  
At that moment, death eaters apparated from all directions. Harry searched for his wand, he was going to need it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter! **

Grimmauld Place had been transformed into a war ground. Harry shot many spells at the death eaters surrounding him and in his greatest attempt to save his Godfather, used an unforgivable curse…crucio.  
"YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY ALIVE, SIRIUS BLACK!" Lucius shouted above the crackling of spells, "I WILL GET YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
Harry turned around to see his Godfather, the death eaters who had targeted him lying across the floor in excruciating pain thanks to crucio. Sirius was sitting awkwardly on the floor, attempting to regain control of the situation, but was obviously too weak.  
At that moment, the Minister apparated before Harry's eyes, and shot Lucius a look of anger; Lucius was not to kill Sirius, only harm him. However, Sirius was not in any position to fight. The same conversation was spinning the Lucius's head:

"_You will do the deed Lucius?" The Dark Lord, Voldemort, whispered through his weak state.  
"Yes, my Lord, I will kill Harry Potter."  
"You understand the consequences should you fail?"  
"Yes, my Lord. Draco will be summoned and sentenced to a torturous death," Lucius frowned. _It was then that he knew he would go to any length to kill the boy, even if that meant him losing his job at the ministry.

"Imperio!" Lucius screeched, casting the unforgivable curse on the Minister. He knew what he had to do, the curse was there, in his head, ready to slip from his mouth, when Sirius Black shot him with crucio. It was so painful that Lucius crumpled to a heap on the floor and quickly retreated back to his Master.  
However, it was too late. Sirius knew what he had to do, and he knew that it would have consequences to his own life. He had to do what Lily and James did, and now, looking at his Godson staring so boldly into his eyes, he understood why he had to do it. Sirius could not save the wizarding world, but Harry Potter could.  
"AVADA KEDA-," The Minister began, aiming his wand directly at Harry, but before could finish the curse, Sirius had muttered the very same curse at the Minister. Within a flash, the Minister was dead. Sirius really was a murderer now, but that didn't matter. He had saved Harry. Sirius dropped to the floor, all life slowly dying, his gaze becoming more and more distant, until he was gone. Harry could not believe it. He screamed, he shouted, he cried, until Dumbledore, upon hearing the situation from the portrait, turned up to rescue him. Sirius was gone. He had vowed never to kill the Minister, in Azkaban months previous. He had broken that vow, and so had to suffer the punishment…death. He had given his own life to save Harry's, so the young wizard could grow up to be a hero. It was his Godfather's duty.


End file.
